Dear Diary 2: The Legendary Eight
by Skylar Stars
Summary: The Winx and their new member, Elizabeth, are given the biggest mission in their lives. To accompany them are the RF boys! With awkward moments, sweet memories, new allies, and a new enemy, this is one adventure you don't want to miss!
1. Prologue: Warrior Of Time

**Dear Diary 2:**

**The Legendary Eight**

**Summary: ** The Winx's life turns around when they are set to go on the biggest adventure ever, with their newest member Elizabeth. The boys are set to come to and the Winx don't know how they'll cope. With awkward moments, sweet memories and a new enemy rising, this is one adventure you don't want to miss!

**Rating: **T – some action themes may frighten young readers, mild romance and fictional characters and beliefs.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club! The only thing I own is the plotline, Elizabeth, Tess, Marnie, Nola, The Legendary Eight, Mark, The Dark Lord, Zargo and Eric. Nothing else is mine.

**Thanks to: ** To the reviewers from Dear Diary, especially _stella-my life_and _one foot out the door_. Also my apologies to _one foot out the door_, because I can't spell you name with the dots or else it will disappear!

___________________________________________

**PROLOGUE**

**Warriors of Time**

_**H**_er outstretched hands burned with power, as a beam of blue light shot out to the best in front of her. The horrible beast – with its large scaly hands, huge jaws and sharp teeth – had been making his way to attack the girl, but luckily she deflected him in time.

She landed on the floor, dusting her hands at her work. Her long black pigtails stretched down to her knees and where waving with the wind. Her blue eyes were gleaming as she flew back into the air, her gigantic blue wings flapping out behind her.

Her best friend flew up behind the girl, and nudged her, pointing towards the big dragon that was coming their way. The pigtailed girl immediately nodded and flew up into the air to attack the angry dragon. The other girl watched on, as her best friend threw a blast at the dragon, knocking it down.

As she floated back down, the other girl gave her a pat on the back, "Good job Aerie, but there will be much more than that! The girls are having a meeting in the Amber cave, we can't be late."

Aerie nodded to her magenta haired friend, who was now skimming over the water's surface, smiling to herself happily. Aerie laughed and flew behind her, making sure that there were no dragons behind her. She couldn't have The Dark Lord finding their secret hiding spot!

"Mirabella, do you think you could go any faster?" Aerie shouted sarcastically, as her friend twirled around on the water's surface.

Mirabella stuck her tongue out and flew back up to Aerie. They flew in silence for a while, before swiftly landing on a rocky cliff. The water fairy turned her head around, to make sure there were no spies, before quickly making a blue door come out of hiding.

The girls entered the cave to see the other six girls waiting for them. The first one, a chestnut haired girl with dark brown eyes, looked at them with expecting eyes. She stepped forward and gave each girl a hug.

"Hey Chelsea," Aerie said, addressing the chestnut haired girl, "sorry we're late."

"We got caught up fighting a dragon," Mirabella explained, observing the teal haired girl's eyebrows arch up, "please don't look at me like that Tina!"

Tina held up her hands in defence and nearby, the honey-coloured hair laughed. Then a purple haired girl, Kiki, kicked Honey's shin. The blonde winced and apologized to Tina. Finally, an aqua coloured girl stepped out.

"Guys!" she shouted, "Quit it! This won't get us anywhere, our mission is to defeat The Dark Lord, not give him the advantage. Now, where's Petunia?"

Honey looked at the aqua haired girl, "I thought she was with you, Emma?"

Emma's eyes widened, "Do you think that maybe…"

Her thought was interrupted by a cackling voice outside. All the girls' eyes widened with shock, one of The Dark Lord's dragons must have followed Petunia here and snatched her away! Honey was about to shout at the evil wizard, when Emma held up her hand, motioning for her to be quiet.

She quietly tiptoed to the door and opened the doorknob. Almost straight away a strong gust of wind overthrew the cave. Aerie quickly held up her hand and the wind stopped. Emma motioned for the girls to follow her and she ran outside.

The Dark Lord was floating above them, his dark cape rippling by the force of the wind. He had an evil grin on his face and a menacing cackle. In his right hand was a frightened rose haired girl that the other's recognised as Petunia.

After some angry exchanges, the girl's started throwing their hardest attacks at the wizard, but he kept on firing back. Soon all the girls were drained out of energy, and had very little power left. The Dark Lord cackled…he had won!

Petunia was still in his clutched hand, almost forgotten. She watched horrified as each of her best friends suffered a painful death. She cried silently, but soon her anger took over. She used every ounce of energy she had and blasted The Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord, obviously not prepared for the sudden attack, fell back in fury. His energy drained out of him as he fell off the cliff and into the waves below.

Petunia, now weakened by the blow, staggered towards her friends' bodies. She had little energy to survive, let alone bring her friends to life. She closed her eyes and held up her hands, chanting a spell quietly.

Out of each girl's body a different coloured orb poured out, each containing a significant amount of power. Petunia waved her hands together and muttered, "The magic of The Legendary Eight shall live on forever. No evil The Dark Lord or his brothers' cause shall affect the universe in their presence. Let the magic live!"

Then she let the orbs float away, before collapsing onto the ground.

_________________________________

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Dear Diary 2. This prologue was only to give you some background information about The Legendary Eight. I'm currently working on getting a Beta Reader and building up a bigger Stella/Brandon plot – special request from _stella-my life_.

Well, review if you would like to read the next chapter.

Tootles,

Skylar xx


	2. Urgent Matters and Awkward Meetings

**Dear Diary 2:**

**The Legendary Eight**

**Summary: ** The Winx's life turns around when they are set to go on the biggest adventure ever, with their newest member Elizabeth. The boys are set to come to and the Winx don't know how they'll cope. With awkward moments, sweet memories and a new enemy rising, this is one adventure you don't want to miss!

**Rating: **T – some action themes may frighten young readers, mild romance and fictional characters and beliefs.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club! The only thing I own is the plotline, Elizabeth, Tess, Marnie, Nola, The Legendary Eight, Mark, The Dark Lord, Zargo and Eric. Nothing else is mine.

**Thanks to: ** To the reviewers from Dear Diary 2! I really appreciate your reviews!

**Special Requests: **More Riven/Musa! I will definitely work on that, and I know I left a lot of couples standing. Especially them!

**Previously on Dear Diary 2:**

_Petunia, now weakened by the blow, staggered towards her friends' bodies. She had little energy to survive, let alone bring her friends to life. She closed her eyes and held up her hands, chanting a spell quietly._

_Out of each girl's body a different coloured orb poured out, each containing a significant amount of power. Petunia waved her hands together and muttered, "The magic of The Legendary Eight shall live on forever. No evil The Dark Lord or his brothers' cause shall affect the universe in their presence. Let the magic live!"_

_Then she let the orbs float away, before collapsing onto the ground._

___________________________________________

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Urgent Matters and Awkward Meetings**

_**T**_he cool air blew through Elizabeth Sinery's long brown hair, relaxing her. Windy days never cease to amaze the young Solarian squire, whose fairy powers drew from the force of wind. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of roses, mixing perfectly with the wind. It was a perfect day, much reflecting Elizabeth's current mood…perfect.

Lately, everything was going along even better than she'd ever imagined. She'd been accepted into the Winx Club, something everyone dreamed about. Then, she had her boyfriend. She smiled to herself thinking about her perfect boyfriend, Brandon. He'd originally been Princess Stella Solaria's boyfriend, but now he was hers.

Elizabeth's mouth twitched slightly as she thought about Brandon holding Stella in his arms, rocking her back and forth lovingly. She quickly wiped the thought away, but even as she tried to forget about it, she still had a doubtful nagging in her brain. She knew that deep inside – no matter how hard Stella had tried to hide it – she still loved Brandon and lately, she'd been wondering if Brandon felt the same way.

She shook her head, her brown hair floating out of her emerald green eyes. Elizabeth knew he loved her and as his girlfriend, she shouldn't doubt him. So she focused on more serious matters, the letter she and the rest of the Winx had received that day. Clutching the handles on the balcony's rail, she rocked back and forth on her heel.

The thoughts of Ms Faragonda, her old High School teacher, sending them a letter sent shivers down her spine. She was so frightened at what Lilli would have written to her, after all the bad things she had done against them. Elizabeth hadn't wanted to read the letter, and the Winx understood perfectly. Another blast hit her face as she thought about what the letter could have possibly said.

---

_**T**_he rest of the Winx Club were huddled inside Bloom, Flora, Stella and Elizabeth's dorm. They crowded around Bloom, who held Ms Faragonda's letter in the palm of her hand. They all wondered why Ms Faragonda would send them a letter; after all they had just seen her two or three weeks back. What could possibly be wrong?

Bloom slowly opened the scroll, and pulled out the letter. She read it out loud to everyone, as most of them couldn't recognise Lilli's scrawly handwriting. She spoke after two minutes of initial shock, "Ok, this is what she wrote… _Dear Winx Club, I heard about your encounter with Elizabeth and I really must say I'm very proud of you for forgiving her. It takes a big heart to do that! Elizabeth, welcome to the Winx, and I will also forgive you for the actions against the Winx_."

"Wow," interrupted Stella, "Elizabeth would be glad!"

"Yeah," Bloom nodded, before continuing, "_You were my best students (Elizabeth included) as well as Tess, you should know her. I will always remember you and your adventures to save Alfea against the treacherous witches. Now I know that you have just returned from a tiring week of exams, but I must speak to you immediately. It is very urgent, and I have spoken to your headmistress about this matter. Yes, you will be going on another mission. I know that I can hear your groans right now – but trust me – this will do you girls good_!"

"Okay…" Musa said, "Let me get this straight, we were her best students…_and_ we have to go on another mission! I mean, _come on _Ms Faragonda!"

Bloom rolled her eyes, "It's not finished yet! It says…_Meet me at my office at 4:30 sharp. Knock on the door three times and I will know it is you. I shall me waiting. _Then it finishes here. I guess we'd better get going, then?"

Tecna looked at her watch and nodded, "Yes, we'd better. Its 3:30 now, which means Stella has only one hour to change."

"What!" Stella exclaimed, earning a laugh from Layla.

Musa rolled her eyes, "Well I'm going to tell Liz, okay?"

---

_**A**_n hour later, the seven girls stood outside Lilli's office. Stella wore a yellow top, with white polka dots and an orange mini skirt with white lace and frills. Musa wore a sleeveless red top with a black belt and jeans. Tecna was dressed in a green short-sleeved top with jeans similar to Musa's but less baggy. Bloom was dressed in a blue dress that went to her knees, with lace and a light pink belt. Layla wore a purple top with a jeans micro mini and black leggings. Elizabeth was dressed in a hot pink midriff and a black layered skirt which was a few centimetres longer that Stella's mini.

Elizabeth knocked onto the door, once…twice…thrice. The door immediately swung open, to reveal Ms Faragonda. The girls walked into the room and sat on one of the ten chairs that were arranged in front of Lilli's desk.

"Good morning girls," Lilli greeted, lightly, "You might be wondering why exactly I've called you here today. Well, I think it is time that you girls earned your Fairix. Now, in the normal magic world, there is no such thing as 'Fairix', but you girls are very special. Your magic is some of the most powerful magic in the world."

"How…" Stella started to say, but Bloom stepped on her foot, causing her to fall quiet again.

Lilli continued, "Earning your Fairix will be a huge challenge to you girls, but I have faith that you will complete it in perfect grace. You shall contact me every day by a special device which cannot be broken or stolen away from you, but I will tell you a bit more about that later."

"First," she said, "I will explain more about the perils you will face. Each of you has a place in your realm that you consider your 'home'. It will be the place you love the most. There you will find a token, with a symbol on it. At first the symbol will not be seen, but if you use powerful magic you will see it. This will be your 'key'. From there you will have to travel to every inch of your realm in search of your nymph, but in your case faerie. She will then instruct you on where to find the 'heart of your power'. Then, she will tell you the rest."

As the girls took the time to digest what she had just told them, Ms Faragonda reached into her table drawer and pulled out seven different necklaces. They all had a different charm on them, and each glowed with a different colour.

Ms Faragonda gave each girl a different necklace. Bloom had the blue heart, Stella had the yellow moon, Layla received the purple water droplet, Musa got the red music note, Tecna held onto her green chip-like necklace, Flora touched her delicate light pink flower, while Elizabeth held onto her silver cloud.

"These necklaces will help you contact me and will also hold your 'key'. It is impossible to break or steal. It will also aid you in the most difficult times." Ms Faragonda explained, as each girl clasped on her own necklace. "Of course, you will not be adventuring alone."

The door opened and seven Red Fountain boys stepped out. Elizabeth squealed and rushed forward to envelop Brandon in a hug. Tecna smiled at Timmy and walked over to him, holding his hand tightly. Flora ran towards Helia, who gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Layla ran into a hug and Nabu twirled her around.

Musa made eye contact with Riven, but only for a second. Ever since that day in Enchants, Riven and Musa didn't know what to think of each other. They hadn't really broken up, but yet it felt that way. So they tried to push it off and pretend nothing was going on with them. They didn't want to talk about it, especially Musa who was hurt the most.

Bloom barely looked at Sky, who she could feel was staring at her thick red waves. She just smiled at the new guy who had come in, who Bloom vaguely remembered as Mark. He had brown hair with blonde streaks.

Stella barely acknowledged Brandon, but sidled up to Mark.

"Okay," Lilli announced, "Each of you will be venturing somewhere different with a different boy. Musa and Riven, Flora and Helia, Tecna and Timmy, Layla and Nabu, Bloom and Sky…"

Both Bloom and Musa didn't like the sound of their partners at all! Still, Lilli continued, "Elizabeth and Mark and Stella and Brandon."

"Um…" Elizabeth raised her hand, timidly, "Ms F…Lilli, can I please be with my boyfriend?"

Lilli sighed, "I would be happy to Elizabeth, but Stella's parent's asked for Stella to be accompanied by a qualified warrior, one who has experience. They want to keep the only heir to Solaria safe and the only person with experience is Brandon. He has been specially trained as a bodyguard to Prince Sky, and I must obey the King of Solaria's orders."

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth muttered and Stella's smile immediately dropped. A whole five months with Brandon, her ex-boyfriend?

This was going to be one hell of a trip!

---

_**A/N:**_

OK, second chapter done! How do you like it? Review please! I know some people just read but don't review, but I would really love it if you reviewed! Also, I need some help with the plot. So here's a poll! Can you PLEASE choose one!

**POLL: What days of the girl's adventure should I write about?**

**A) All of the days**

**B) Some of the days**

**C) Every month and important events**

**D) Important events**

**E) Other: (If you chose this please write what 'other') ______________________________**

Thank you! Review!

Cheers,

Skylar xx

---

_**CHAPTER TWO PREVIEW:**_

"_So…" Musa asked, scratching her arms, nervously._

_  
"Musa, what happened to us?" Riven blurted out, before slapping his mouth._

"_I-I…"_

_*flash*_

"_I guess we should start to get to know each other, considering we just met," Elizabeth suggested._

"_How about Truth or Dare," Mark asked._

"_Sure…"_

_*flash*_

_Brandon entered their inter-jet, looking for Stella. When he found her, she turned around._

"_Hey Stel…"_

_Before he could continue, Stella slapped him._

_*flash*_

_Layla smiled as she watched Nabu waving his wand back and forth._

"_You know, I never thought I'd have an arranged marriage with my girlfriend!" he chuckled._

_Layla laughed, and suddenly a hologram appeared._

"_Mum? Dad?"_

_*flash*_

_Bloom wouldn't even look at Sky, who was sitting opposite her._

"_Come on Bloom, at least talk to me!"_

AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW TO READ IT! SO PRESS THE BUTTON – PLEASE!


	3. A Bad Start

**Dear Diary 2:**

**The Legendary Eight**

**Summary: ** The Winx's life turns around when they are set to go on the biggest adventure ever, with their newest member Elizabeth. The boys are set to come to and the Winx don't know how they'll cope. With awkward moments, sweet memories and a new enemy rising, this is one adventure you don't want to miss!

**Rating: **T – some action themes may frighten young readers, mild romance and fictional characters and beliefs.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club! The only thing I own is the plotline, Elizabeth, Tess, Marnie, Nola, The Legendary Eight, Mark, The Dark Lord, Zargo, Lianne, Eric, the nymphs and various other ORIGINAL characters. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Thanks to**_**: **__One foot out the door_ for information about Beta Readers.

**Special Requests: **Lots of people who REALLY want Stella/Brandon, so that will be majority of this chapter. Don't worry some nice moments in here.

**Previously on Dear Diary 2:**

_Lilli continued, "Earning your Fairix will be a huge challenge to you girls, but I have faith that you will complete it in perfect grace. You shall contact me every day by a special device which cannot be broken or stolen away from you, but I will tell you a bit more about that later."_

"_First," she said, "I will explain more about the perils you will face. Each of you has a place in your realm that you consider your 'home'. It will be the place you love the most. There you will find a token, with a symbol on it. At first the symbol will not be seen, but if you use powerful magic you will see it. This will be your 'key'. From there you will have to travel to every inch of your realm in search of your nymph, but in your case faerie. She will then instruct you on where to find the 'heart of your power'. Then, she will tell you the rest."_

"_Yes ma'am," Elizabeth muttered and Stella's smile immediately dropped. A whole five months with Brandon, her ex-boyfriend?_

_This was going to be one hell of a trip_!

___________________________________________

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A Bad Start**

**21st April 2009**

_**S**_tella Solaria sat on her bright pink suitcase, her hand placed firmly on her chin. She was very reluctant to move, because she knew that if she did than she'd have to go straight to the private jets that waited outside. Nobody had been able to make her budge, not even her best friend Bloom Peters. She was too stubborn, just like her father.

The thought of spending a whole five months with her ex-boyfriend, who just happened to be your friend's boyfriend, terrified her. Stella, being Stella, knew she couldn't possibly survive without having at least three dozen flashbacks about when they were together. And knowing Brandon, he wouldn't stop ranting about Elizabeth.

Not that it bothered her, Elizabeth was her friend now. Though she still couldn't figure out why she was so eager to take her back. Maybe, it was because that a tiny voice in her head said that then she'd be able to see Brandon again. Stella bit her lip, as much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. She was still in love with him.

Stella closed her eyes. She knew she'd have to face him somehow, this avoiding-Brandon strategy couldn't hold up for much longer. The blonde quickly stood up, lugging her suitcase behind her. Before she left her suite, she quickly did a make-up check. And _no_, she wasn't doing that to impress Brandon, or at least that's what she tried to tell herself.

As soon as she exited the building, she felt a blast of cool air hit her face. She smiled as she saw Elizabeth bounce over to her. It didn't take long for Stella to figure out that Elizabeth's mood influenced the wind…a lot. Stella brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, before walking up to greet Elizabeth.

"Hey Stella," Elizabeth greeted, happily, "You are just in time! Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Layla and Musa are about to leave, and I'm leaving in about…five minutes."

Just around that time, five energetic fairies flounced over to Stella. Bloom came first, her long red hair trailing behind her. She instantly crushed Stella in a huge hug. After a while, she let go, giving the rest of the girls time to say goodbye. After a few tearful byes, Stella walked into her private jet and silently watched the others take of.

The idea of travelling by private jet was Ms Faragonda's idea. She said that the Winx would need a lot of energy on their adventure and it would be best if they saved their energy, rather than wasting it on portals to different realms. Layla was very relieved when she heard Lilli's idea. Even though Elizabeth had happily given Layla's stolen powers back, she still wasn't strong enough to do what all the other Winx were capable of.

Stella entered the jet and gazed around in awe. It looked much more like a mini house than a jet. There was a cockpit, where the people driving stayed, and then next to it was a small lobby. The lobby was furnished with comfy chairs, pillows and a plasma T.V. The two rooms were separated by a glass door, giving them a full view of the driver.

The Solarian princess decided to explore a bit more, and soon she came face-to-face with another door. She turned the door knob and smiled to herself. Inside was a pretty room, with a base colour of yellow and orange. In the centre sat a huge queen sized bed and to the left, a smaller single bed. As soon as Stella entered the room, the sweet smell of roses entered her nose.

"Mmmm…" Stella sighed in delight, jumping on the orange bed. She fluffed back the white pillows and sunk into them. She pulled out her diary from her pocket and de-miniaturized it. She quickly grabbed the pen of its holder and turned over to the next clean page, getting ready to write her latest entry.

She'd picked out a whole new diary, just for the trip. It was orange with yellow and white swirly designs on it. In the front in sparkly writing, there were the elaborate words: Princess Stella of Solaria. Stella smiled, running her hands over the words. Then she quickly turned back to the first page and started jotting down some words.

---

_Dear Diary,_

_I've just arrived onto our (meaning me and Brandon) jet and Brandon still hasn't arrived. I guess he got tired of waiting and went to go grab a soda or something. Well, whatever I don't care anyway, though if he doesn't arrive in ten minutes I'm starting the jet without him._

_Anyway, what I wanted to write in here was something that is really private. Just a few days ago, when we had that huge discussion with Ms Faragonda, she held me back to tell me something very important. Well, she held back me and Bloom to be precise. Anyway, what I tell you is something not even the rest of the Winx… (Especially not Brandon) are allowed to hear._

_Ms Faragonda told us that_

---

_**B**_efore Stella could write another word, she heard the jet's door clicking. She immediately knew that Brandon must've come back and before he could come in, she quickly made an invisibility spell on her diary. Just as the door of her 'room' opened, there was a sparkly light and the diary floated into the air, slowly disappearing.

Meanwhile, Brandon had just come back with his chat with his mother, who still didn't like the idea of Brandon going of to Solaria. Brandon shook his head and entered the private jet, looking for a familiar lock of blonde hair. He quickly opened the door to the room he had to share with Stella, and saw Stella sitting on her bed. Her head whipped around and he waved sheepishly.

"Hey Stella," he babbled, "Sorry for breaking in on you like this but…"

Before he could say another word, Stella had walked straight up to him and given him a tight slap on his right cheek. Then his ex-girlfriend stomped out of the room, leaving Brandon mercilessly cradling his red cheek which was burning like fire. The red handprint was making his cheek very sore and he couldn't take it.

He rushed to the fridge and wrapped some fresh ice in a cloth and quickly placed it on his burning cheek. Instantly, the swelling went down and Brandon seeped in the ice cold touch, while rallying his thoughts about what had just happened.

Stella…had just slapped him? He just couldn't get his head around to it.

---

_**T**_he rush of the engine filled Musa's ears as she took off into the sky. She sat in a lounge, much similar to Stella's but more red. Opposite her was a very handsome looking Riven, who was staring at her intently, making her feel uncomfortable.

"So…" Musa started, trying to break the awkward silence that consumed them. She scratched her pale arms, nervously.

"Musa, what happened to us?" Riven blurted out before slapping his mouth.

Musa, for once, was lost for words. She started stammering and before she knew what was happening, a very shaky answer came out of her red lips, "Riven…I-I…"

Riven grunted and walked away, muttering to him, "Just forget I even said that, okay?"

Musa grabbed her red diary and added a line to her latest entry. In swirly writing, it clearly said:

_What just happened?_

---

_**L**_ayla smiled as she watched Nabu waving his wand back and forth, trying to amuse her. He was attempting all kinds of tricks, like the ones Bloom had once showed them in Gardenia. He pulled a coin out of her mouth, when she knew he had spelled it there. It was quite funny, actually, watching his attempts to preform something.

"Seriously Nabu, you are unbelievable," Layla scoffed, amused.

"No," He chuckled, raising one eyebrow while attempting a handstand, "What's unbelievable is that I'm being forced to marry my girlfriend!"

Layla rolled her eyes and nudged him, throwing him off balance, "Is that a bad thing?"

Suddenly, there was a bright flashing in one of Layla's jeans pockets. She smiled sheepishly, and pulled out her purple spell phone. She scrolled through the lists of missed calls and messages and she found the latest one. It was a hologram that had been sent precisely two and a half minutes ago, around the time when Nabu had attempted to transform a vase into a butterfly. He failed miserably, turning it into a speckled frog. Or was it a toad?

Layla quickly pressed the button and a stream of light centred in the middle of the room. Nabu's attention immediately went from his wand to the flickering picture that floated above both of them. Slowly the light revealed a pretty woman and a muscular man, both with towering crowns on their heads. They both looked very happy.

"Mum…Dad?" Layla questioned, uncertainly. Nabu nudged her and Layla immediately realised it was only a message. They weren't here to judge her.

"Layla…" her dad's voice crackled, "We called you to ask you what was going on. Lilli…Ms Faragonda, called us to say that you'd be…"

The hologram flickered out before her dad could finish his sentence. Nabu nudged Layla again, indicating that she should call them back to explain. Layla sighed and went to take the call.

---

_**B**_loom's long red hair was tied back in a slick ponytail, her curls falling around her perfectly framed face. She was wearing her usual outfit, but with a skirt instead of her usual jeans. She was dressed rather casually, yet to the prince of Erakylon, she was looking very cute. In his words, she was the picture of heavenly beauty.

Even though Sky could not stop looking at the divine goddess in front of him, Bloom wouldn't even spare the Prince a chance. When occasionally she made eye contact with him, her eyes would blaze over and she'd return to her book, without a word. It was as if she didn't even know he was sitting in the same room as her!

Sky sighed, slightly irritated. He knew she had a reason to be annoyed with him, he had almost cheated with his girlfriend with some…witch! Still, he couldn't help but be frustrated…she could've at least acknowledged his presence.

"Come on Bloom," he groaned, at last. "At least talk to me?"

Bloom looked up from her novel and shook her wavy hair, "Why should I? After what you did with Lianne…I don't think I can even bear to look at you!"

Sky sighed. It was a start.

---

_**F**_lora giggled as Helia watched her intently. He was sketching a drawing of the pretty flower fairy, something that occupied most of his time. He just couldn't get enough of her, no matter how hard he tried. Helia smiled as Flora ruffled some of the flowers she'd put on board, making sure that it was looking perfect on the shelf.

Helia's hand flew over the peace of paper, and soon he had a detailed sketch of Flora. The brunette, only just realising that Helia had been sketching her, walked over to the long haired boy. She smiled and sat down next to him, the couch making a soft _thump_ sound.

"Wow Helia!" Flora grinned, her dainty smile turning upwards, showing her small dimples.

The boy blushed, "Thanks Flora…I just wish I could make it real. It's my best so far."

Flora kissed his cheek, sweetly. She smiled and replied, "We'll make it real somehow. I promise you I'll find a way…eventually."

---

_**T**_wo technology people in one jet equalled major chaos. The two had practically set up computers in every inch of the room, that there was barely enough room for anything else! Tecna had even digitalized the couches and the rooms! It was like digital paradise…at least to them, that's what it looked like. They were very proud of their work!

Tecna and Timmy were both shy people and didn't like to talk a lot. So when they first came on the plane they made a pact to try to strengthen their relationship as much as possible. They both didn't want to end up with different people like Brandon and Stella. They were, after all, perfect for each other, right?

Well, that's what Tecna hoped so.

---

_**E**_lizabeth and Mark were getting along just fine. Although they didn't know what to do, after all they had just met today. Elizabeth was sitting cross-legged on the white couch, her brown hair pulled back in a bun and her green eyes sparkling.

"I guess we'd start to get to know each other, since we just met," Elizabeth started, twirling a lock of perfectly straight hair around her pinkie.

"How about Truth or Dare?" suggested Mark, "Minus the dare…I don't think it's possible to do much in a jet?"

Elizabeth giggled, "Yeah, sure. That sounds great. You go first…"

"Um…" Mark said, thoughtfully, "Okay. Where are you from?"

"Easy. Willa, planet of air…okay, my turn…"

---

_**B**_randon had been looking for Stella for hours. He was so worried about the blonde princess, and not just because they were far behind every body else. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes concerned. He hated to admit it, but he still had some feelings left for Stella. So when she'd slapped him, it was not only his cheek that stung, but his heart too.

He turned around the corner and gasped. Sitting, wedged in a small corner, was Stella. She was curled up in a ball; her orange dress sprawling around her and her blonde hair messed up, her eyes tear-strained. Brandon instantly rushed to her side, hearing Stella's quiet sobs. As soon as the princess felt his presence, her sobs grew louder.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Br-r-andon…" she choked out, "I-I'm just so s-scared…w-when I see you it reminds me o-o-f when w-we were t-together-r…I-I'm so sorry."

Brandon sighed and pulled Stella's face up to level with his. He crouched down and told her, "Stella…you're not the one who's sorry. I'm the one who cheated on you…and I'm really sorry. I never meant to break our relationship."

Still, Stella's tears wouldn't stop. So Brandon sat down next to her, and pulled the blonde onto his lap. Stella climbed on, reluctantly. Brandon wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her and rocked her back and forth. Once she'd settled down, Brandon breathed into her ear, tickling Stella's senses. Then, he gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Want to head back now?" Brandon asked.

Stella nodded, but before Brandon could get up, she whispered his name softly. Brandon turned around and Stella enveloped him in a big hug, just smelling his sweet scent. Brandon smiled to himself and wrapped his other hand around Stella, caressing her blonde hair sweetly.

"Thank you…" she whispered into his chest.

---

_**A**_ dark haired man climbed through an open window and jumped off the high ceiling. His muscles reflexed as he made a perfect landing, dusting off his dark over coat. He looked around; inspecting the dark cell he stood in. He scoffed and walked over to the metal bars, which were made to be magic proof.

He raised his hand and the metal bars melted away. He walked across the row of cells, until he found one occupying three angry witches. He watched as the tallest one, with shiny silver hair walked up to him, separated by a metal bar. She growled at him, and he motioned to the letter that he'd sent them earlier that day.

Another one, this time with bushy hair, walked up, inspecting him. Then yet another one appeared by the silver haired one. She barely glanced at the man but instead glared at her tallest friend, who sighed. Then they all muttered some words and the man nodded, happily. He raised a hand and the bars melted, taking the witches by surprise. They all knew that the bars were immune to magic!

The three witches followed the man, who was now grinning evilly. The man turned to the witches and raised his hand again. This time they were enveloped in a dark light, transforming each one. Their apparel became darker and each one landed on the ground, feeling more powerful than they had ever felt before. They grinned, evilly.

Winx watch out – the Trix were back in the house…this time much stronger than they had ever been before!

---

_**A/N:**_

Hey y'all! The second chapter took a little longer than I actually intended it to be, but it's pretty long. So…hope you enjoyed it! I put a lot STELLA/BRANDON in it! So I expect LOTS of reviews. LOL, I'm joking! But please review…

I'm not going to drag this on too long…so you have more time to give me a nice, long review!

Tootles,

Skylar xx

---

**WHAT DID MS FARAGONDA TELL BLOOM AND STELLA THAT WAS SO SECRET? **

**WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MUSA AND RIVEN? **

**HOW WILL THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN LAYLA AND HER PARENTS GO?**

**WILL NABU EVER GET BETTER AT HIS ANTICS (LOL)?**

**WILL BLOOM FORGIVE SKY…EVER?**

**WILL FLORA KEEP HER PROMISE?**

**HOW WILL ELIZABETH AND MARK'S GAME GO?**

**WHAT'S GOING ON WITH STELLA AND BRANDON?**

**TO FIND OUT THESE ANSWERS, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK ON THIS LITTLE BUTTON AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED A.S.A.P.! SO REVIEW!**


	4. Settling In

**Dear Diary 2:**

**The Legendary Eight**

**Summary: **The Winx's life turns around when they are set to go on the biggest adventure ever, with their newest member Elizabeth. The boys are set to come to and the Winx don't know how they'll cope. With awkward moments, sweet memories and a new enemy rising, this is one adventure you don't want to miss!

**Rating: **T – some action themes may frighten young readers, mild romance and fictional characters and beliefs.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club! The only thing I own is the plotline, Elizabeth, Tess, Marnie, Nola, The Legendary Eight, Mark, The Dark Lord, Zargo, Lianne, Eric, the nymphs and various other ORIGINAL characters. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Thanks to**_**: **__One foot out the door_ my beta reader! And also to all my reviewers…my inbox was literally flooded!

**Special Requests: **None, really!

**Recap:**

Stella slaps Brandon and runs away without a word. Brandon later finds her and comforts her. Musa had an awkward encounter with Riven. Layla received a hologram from her mother and father. Bloom avoids Sky even more than usual. Flora makes a promise to Helia that she is determined to keep. Tecna and Timmy have gone crazy digitalizing their jet. Elizabeth and Mark decide to play a game of Truth or Dare…minus the Dare. A mysterious man has freed the Trix and given them a power upgrade.

___________________________________________

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Getting Settled**

_**B**_loom and Sky's large ship landed on the outskirts of Domino. The land was completely desolated, even more frozen than usual. Bloom sighed, pulling a strand of red hair out of her blue eyes. She knew that she would have the hardest task out of all the seven girls. Who could possibly find anything in this isolated world?

Sky opened his mouth to suggest it, but before he could even let out a breath, Bloom had stalked off. He knew it was her way of indicating that she was clearly not interested in anything that he was going to say. The prince rolled his eyes, as much as she hated him, they had to at least talk to each other! I mean, five months of the silent treatment?

He couldn't bare that.

"Bloom," He yelled, running to catch up with the redhead, "Come on! Can we please just forget about what happened with Lianne? Just for the trip…you don't even have to be my friend if you don't want to! Just _please_…talk to me!"

Bloom sighed; she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist talking to him. Finally, she replied, a little sharply, "Fine, but we are only acquaintance, right?"

Sky nodded, but inside, Bloom's words hurt more than a thousand knives piercing into his heart. Though, he knew that this was better than nothing. So he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned towards Bloom, whose expression was now much softer than it had been twenty minutes ago. Sky grinned, brushing his blonde hair back.

"How about we try Earth?" Sky asked, "That's the place you call 'home' right?"

Bloom's eyes widened at the suggestion. She leapt up into Sky's arms, "Oh my god Sky, you are a genius! Why didn't I think of that?! I'm so glad we're partners!"

Once the fairy realised what she was doing, she quickly jumped out of her ex's arms and scratched her hand awkwardly. She really had to get a better grip on her emotions, because those feelings that she had for Sky kept jumping back to her. She had to constantly remind herself that she was mad at him, but picturing Lianne's smirking face was enough to set her on a war-path.

Sky's mind was somewhere else. He didn't know what had just happened; everything was so quick that he couldn't grasp it. The only thing he got was Bloom's last sentence, and it just didn't seem to go away. Her exact words swirled around his head and even Bloom could feel the tension between them reaching boiling level.

_Partners_, the word lingered in the air. Just _partners._

---

_**L**_inphea was just what everyone described it as, plants towered over the land and flowers blossomed on the fresh grass. Butterflies of every colour floated around, nestling themselves on particularly beautiful flowers. Birds twittered harmoniously as the sun slowly floated downwards, cascading the realm in beautiful shades of pink, yellow and orange. Citizens all over Linphea came out to watch the spectacular event. Slowly, the soothing night took over and bright stars sparkled in the night sky.

Never before had the stars twinkled so bright, and the Linphean people gazed in wonder. It was as if a miracle had befallen the precious stones of light. Even the two people who descended the dark ship that night, stopped to awe at the sky. One person in particular, a feminine girl, with light brown hair and pink apparel, smiled at the shining crescent moon. Linphea was one of the most beautiful realms in the universe, but it had never been this…striking.

The other person, a manly figure gazed at the realm he'd been to only a few times. He stared up into the sky for a few minutes, just taking in the magnificence of it all. The moon glowed on his face, bringing him back to reality. Helia looked to the side and nudged his girlfriend, breaking the pretty girl out of her trance.

She smiled at him and they walked towards the opposite side of the jungle, both of their hands clasped together. They were perfect for each other, and they knew it. They were like Romeo and Juliet, except for the part when they died. Flora, the brunette, just hated when people died…even if it was for love! The fairy of nature was too soft for her good.

After a few minutes, they'd reached a small, cosy, cottage. Flora let go of her boyfriend's hand and knocked on the door. It was immediately opened and a brown haired woman opened the door. She was obviously glad to see them, if the radiant smile on her face implied anything. Flora laughed, happily and ran to hug the woman…her mom.

This was only the start of their adventure.

---

_**L**_ayla was the Princess of Andros, better known as 'Tides' for short. She grew up in a castle near the seaside and until a few years ago, her best friends were a sea full of mermaids who adored their princess. Layla was raised to be a very well-mannered girl and was taught to live by discipline and rules. She had to behave like a royal…and _only_ a royal.

It took a while for Layla's parents to come to their senses. They knew that their daughter despised royal lessons, but when she proudly defeated Baltor and earned her Enchantix, they realised how much she was growing. They knew that one day Layla would resist those barriers they'd put up and she'd rebel against them. That was clearly shown when she, at first, had refused to marry Nabu.

When the King and Queen of Andros had conversed with Nabu's parents, they'd both come to realise their mistakes. They had pressured their children too much. So, when the girl's last year at Alfea came to an end, Layla's parents cornered her and begged for her forgiveness. Layla was quite shocked because begging was not in her parent's league.

They were still getting used to the 'new' Layla that they'd ignored for over seventeen years. Both of them had to resist the temptation of scolding her and telling her to wear that fancy new ball gown instead of jeans. The King and Queen, were very old-fashioned and they themselves were grown up to be orderly.

So, when they received a message from Ms Faragonda, they were quite shocked. They didn't know the new Layla so well, but they did know that she could be very brave and adventurous. She craved for exciting things and nothing energized her more than exploring. They were scared to death, worrying what might happen if the heir to Andros's throne got lost in the depths of the jungle.

Luckily for them, both Layla and Nabu arrived at the gates of Andros looking as refreshed as ever. Layla was positively glowing and her boyfriend was…well glowing too. They had come forth to the King and Queen, hand-in-hand, looking delighted. The royal council of Tides was as relieved as Layla's parents who had been spreading the news that the heir might be lost.

"Hi mom…" Layla grinned, "Why do you look so…relieved?"

Her parents could only throw each other a look.

---

_**N**_either Timmy nor Tecna had done much over their long flight. They had both been settled into their own work, designing ships or working on improving and strengthening spells, to be exact. Both of them were absolutely tired, so when they landed in Zenith, they'd run over to Tecna's house instantly. There they'd barely greeted her parents, before slumping into bed to catch some sleep.

They hadn't done anything particularly interesting that day, but little did they know that a lot of over-the-top things would happen over the course of the month, that it would definitely make up for the lack of excitement that day. So for now, the best the techno-styled couple could do was go to sleep and rest their brains for the upcoming adventure.

They would _definitely_ need it.

---

_**S**_oon the awkward moment in the jet was forgotten and both Riven and Musa were only intent on doing one thing…finding shelter. As soon as they'd stepped out of the ship, they had been drenched in rain and occasional hail hit them. Musa fought the urge to create a spell to shield them from the rain, like so many others had done.

"Don't," Riven said, gruffly, as if he knew what was going through her mind, "remember what Ms Faragonda told you…you have to conserve your energy, Muse."

The nickname brought shivers down her spine. The only other time he'd called her that was when he'd first asked her to date him. The brief memory of Shadowhaunt flashed through her head, but she quickly looked away before Riven could see she was blushing. Unfortunately, right that moment he'd turned towards her.

"Muse," he chuckled, "your face has gone as red as your Winx outfit!"

Musa looked towards the wet ground, kicked a stone and muttered, "Thanks."

"Sorry," Riven apologised.

Another clunk of hail hit one of Musa's black pigtails and the music fairy winced. Riven laughed, gruffly and flicked the white ice off her head. She smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush even redder than Musa had. The fairy laughed, softly and brushed back a strand of her long hair.

"You know," she smiled up at the dark sky, "we really should find shelter."

---

_**W**_hen both Elizabeth and Mark landed in the grounds of Willa, Elizabeth felt the rush of cool wind on her face. It had been so long since she'd come to her home realm. Ever since her dad was offered a place in the Solarian Royal Council, she had been moved to Solaria and lived in the Royal quarters, as Stella's squire-girl.

She had so many childhood memories here; it was so good to be back. Elizabeth smiled and walked towards the cottage in which they had once lived. Her mum and dad had been divorced a few years ago, for reasons they wouldn't tell her. Her dad got custody over her and they both moved to Solaria, where her dad had scored a 'high' job. Ever since then, neither Elizabeth nor her dad had seen her mum, Jessica.

Mark put a reassuring hand on Elizabeth's tanned skin, the effect of living right next to a Solarian beach. Elizabeth smiled at the boy; they had a strong bond even if they had only met each other a few hours ago. Their Truth or Dare game had showed them how much they had in common, and Elizabeth knew it was much more than what she had in common with Brandon.

"Do you think…?" Elizabeth began, nervously. She spun around to Mark's sparkling eyes and was about to object to it.

"Just do it Liz," Mark said, encouragingly.

So with a shaky hand, Elizabeth rapped on the door.

---

_**S**_tella and Brandon both were very behind. They had left Enchants around the time that everyone else had landed in their realms. They had stayed in their position for several minutes, but then decided to soak up their time in Magix. They spent the day out, chatting and laughing. They'd gone out for lunch (Stella told herself it _wasn't_ a date and that Brandon _wasn't_ cheating on Elizabeth) and had a good time and at precisely nine o' clock, they'd left from Enchants.

So when Stella arrived at the palace, instead of throwing open the doors and making a big entrance like she usually did, she just slunk past the guards and threw herself on her queen-sized bed. She hadn't even ask the maids to brink her a midnight snack – cookies and milk, a classic – like she usually did. Instead she'd just asked a guard to direct Brandon to his room and dozed off.

God, she was so tired!

---

A man watched through a crystal pool, as the Winx went to bed. He smiled one of his trademark evil grins and watched as the Trix looked up in awe. She and her other sisters had their witch apparel changed completely, as with their powers.

Icy was very impatient and she stalked up to the evil sorcerer her knee-high boots clicking against the cold, marble floor. She flicked back her ponytail, which was now clasped back with a diamond. The various diamonds she wore shone as she spoke, "I don't get it, why can't we just strike now?"

Her blue skirt swished as Stormy stepped forward, her outfit quite similar to the once she wore before, only the theme was now maroon. Her maroon boots had a big lightning bolt down one side – her own personal touch. "Yeah, I agree with Icy. I mean…look at us!"

The last of the three witches stepped up, her purple dress clinging to her perfectly curved body. She fiddled with her black belt and spun on one of her strapped shoes. Her curly hair bounced as she added to her sister's argument, "We've got so much power the Winx won't even be able to put up a good fight let alone win!"

They each nodded and stood up to prove their point. Icy caressed her diamond studded cheek, symbolizing her ice power. Stormy admired her lightning-shaped ring an icon of her immense lightning power. Darcy's glasses were replaced with a small tattoo in the shape of three circles, another image of her ability to control people's minds. Each of them looked at their new leader, rather proud of their argument.

The man spun on his heel and turned to face the three witches, "Yes they will, because you have not gained any practice with your new powers. And judging by your last battles, I'd say you don't have a good reputation of not getting humiliated. Besides, I'm your leader and I say you are too in-experienced. Now…leave me!"

The three witches, rather embarrassed, walked away. They didn't know how much power their new master had, but what they did know was that they didn't want to find out…yet. The man smirked as he saw them leave and looked at the pool. Its surface had now changed and it was split into seven different sections, each with a Winx girl in it, sleeping happily.

The man snorted in disgust, "Watch out Winx…you've got yourself in big trouble now."

---

_**A/N:**_

Sorry, I know it was a short chapter and not much Stella/Brandon stuff, but I hope it was okay. I would love it if you reviewed! Thanks!

Cheers,

Skylar xx


	5. The Keys

**Dear Diary 2:**

**The Legendary Eight**

**Summary: **The Winx's life turns around when they are set to go on the biggest adventure ever, with their newest member Elizabeth. The boys are set to come to and the Winx don't know how they'll cope. With awkward moments, sweet memories and a new enemy rising, this is one adventure you don't want to miss!

**Rating: **T – some action themes may frighten young readers, mild romance and fictional characters and beliefs.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club! The only thing I own is the plotline, Elizabeth, Tess, Marnie, Nola, The Legendary Eight, Mark, The Dark Lord, Zargo, Lianne, Eric, the nymphs and various other ORIGINAL characters. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Thanks to**_**: **Stills and Photographs_ my beta reader!

**Special Requests: **None, really!

**Recap:**

The girls and the boys arrive in their appointed realms. They all take a nap after their tiresome day, while Bloom has still not completely forgiven Sky. Meanwhile, a new evil lurks in the shadows and has freed the Trix.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I mixed things up last time because I put it as Chapter Four when it was actually Chapter Three. I miscounted and accidentally put the prologue as a chapter. I'm sorry about the confusion. Also, read the authors note at the end! BTW, I'm really sorry! It took me weeks to update!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**The Keys**

**31th April 2009**

**_I_**t had been three days since the girls and the heroes set off to their own realms, each person embarking on their own journey. For the past three days, they gang had done only one thing...relax. Bloom, who was not as mad with Sky anymore, gave her ex-boyfriend a tour around Gardenia, trying to avoid Mitzi as much as she could. Layla and Nabu spent their days together at Tide's world-renown beaches, giving Layla the chance to chat with her mermaid friends once again. Flora spent her time with Rose, Helia and her mother and sometimes she would wander off to enjoy Linphea's beauty. Timmy spent most of his time with Tecna, who often showed him her high-tech gadgets. Musa spent her time singing her gorgeous songs and Riven would hide behind a curtain and listen to her singing, dreamily. Elizabeth spent her days getting in touch with her mother, who she hadn't seen in over seventeen years. Otherwise, she'd try getting to know Mark better. Lastly, Stella spent each and every day doing one thing...

_Shopping_. What else would the blonde princess do?

They were looking forward to a few more days rest, but little did they know that fate had different plans.

* * *

**SOLARIA**

**_A_**s the morning settled, Princess Stella twirled around in her large orange room. Large rays of sunlight poured through her open windows, giving the orange-coloured walls an luminous glow. She brushed back her long, blonde hair which had been pulled back into a high ponytail. Her dark pink mini-top and green mini-skirt glowed against her radient skin. Today she was feeling more energetic than ever, because today was the beginning of Solaria's hottest Summers. The amount of sunshine gave her an enormous power-bosst and she felt that she could take on anything.

She picked up her diary, which stood on a wooden stand under the light of the sun. Twirling around some more, she waved her hand over the lock and with a flash, the diary opened up. The writing-filled pages turned and turned, while Stella sat on her queen-sized bed, folding her dress neatly. Once the book stopped turning pages, Stella held up a milky hand and started writing. She wrote about the days she'd spent shopping and how many new clothes she'd bought....she even wrote about Brandon!

"I wonder...how many more clothes could I buy without maxing out this credit card?" Stella wondered to herself, gazing at her reflection in a crystal mirror. She picked up the pen and started to write more about the conversation she'd had with Ms Faragonda a few days ago. She pondered on wether or not she should tell Ms Faragonda, but quickly decided against it.

--- Stella's Diary ---

_Ms Faragonda shooed all the girls out, except for me and Bloom. I saw Musa look back and I could tell she desperately wanted to stay. She was always the curious one. Of course, even if Ms F isn't our teacher now, she still is our 'godmother', so she turned away._

_I was getting very suspicious...but also very excited. I mean, what could be so important that it only should concern me and Bloom? Sure, we're best friends and Bloom has the Dragon Fire, but....a talk without the rest of the Winx...it must be important._

_And it was._

--- Present world ---

Stella didn't get any further, because there was a sharp knocking at the door. The princess quickly flicked back her hand, locking the diary and with a sprinkle of orange sparks, made it vanish into thin air, much like she did on her first day abroad. The door slowly opened, and a maid dressed in Solarian colours walked in. She curtsyed deeply and Stella nodded. The maid quickly scurried forward and gave Stella a orange book, which was coated in white and yellow glitter.

"It was a gift-" She began telling Stella, "from a friend-"

She had barely any time to finish, because the princesss had snatched the book up and was turning it over, examining it curiously. It looked oddly familiar, as if it had been personalized for her. Her name shone on the front page and Stella looked up at the maid, excitedly. She smiled, "Who is it from?"

"Oh your Majesty, I have been asked to keep it a secret," the maid sighed, sheilding her face with her thick charcoal hair. "The person told me that you would find the answer inside the book-"

"Hmmm...." Stella wondered out loud, cutting the maid of from her rant. "Well Cherra, you may leave now. I think I might be a tad bit late for breakfast. I have..."

Stella smiled at the book, "...preoccupations..."

The maid nodded and scuttled out of the room, while Stella turned the book over in her hands. She hummed to herself and opened the first page. In neat, cursive writing it said:

_To Princess Stella of Solaria_

_I hope you enjoy this book,_

_and all it's memories._

_From_

_Brandon_

"Brandon?" Stella read out loud, confused. She shook her blonde hair and turned the page over. There were three pictures, one of their first meeting and another one of them with the rest of the girls. The third one was of the Day Of Rose, they were smiling in each other's hands, while Riven scowled in the background.

The blonde girl, squinted her eyes as she felt tears squeezing out the corner of her eyes. She turned the page over, and then the next and the next. They were all filled with pictures - not just any pictures, but pictures of _them_. When they were a couple. There she was in Brandon's arms, enjoying the party for Baltor's defeat. They were dancing and the other's were in the background, while Amore flitted around spreading sparkles everywhere. She remembered that day so clearly...

Tears were streaming down Stella's face as she closed the book softly. All those memories were so painful. Stella hated to admit it...but she still loved him. Her mind was swirling, how could he do this to her? Stella opened the book again and she muttered to herself. Undoing the invisible spell on her diary, she unlocked it and grabbed the pen. She cuddled up against the pillows of her bed and pulled of her ring. With a wave of her hand it became the sceptor she had used for years in battle.

She winced back more tears and held the sceptor up. With the words, "Transportus!" she disappeared into the air, dropping the book down with a large thud. Out of the last page, a little note slipped out. The room door opened the slightest bit and Brandon's brown hair popped through the door. He gasped as he saw the book which had dropped on the floor, and following it's trail he saw tear drops stained on Stella's orange bedspread. Brandon grabbed the note and sighed to himself. He looked at the note again, a small tear slipping down his own eye.

_Sometimes, I wish things were back to how they used to be._

_Love, Brandon._

She was gone. And it was all his fault.

* * *

**WILLA**

**_J_**essica and Elizabeth had more in common than Elizabeth had first realised. She'd spent the first couple of days just hanging out with Mark, she needed to know at least a little bit about her companian. They'd gotten along very well, and Elizabeth enjoyed the moments they had together, but today she decided to have some quality mother-daughter time. It had been years since she and her mother had 'bonded' and she had forgotten how it felt like to have a feminine figure to turn to...not just a father in a royal position.

"So sweetie," Jessica said, happily, as she sat on the wooden table across from Elizabeth, "Where's that cute boy you've been hanging out with? Is he your boyfriend...you guys make a cute couple!"

Elizabeth flushed dark red, "Ma! His name's Mark and he's not my boyfriend! I have Brandon, remember?"

Jessica's expression turned thoughtful as she strained to remember Elizabeth's boyfriend. She vaguely remembered his face, because when Elizabeth had come with the papers to Alfea (laws said both mother and father of the fairy had to sign the papers for it to be valid, unless one of them is deceased or reported missing) she'd decided to bring her boyfriend along. Jessica bit her lip, she never really liked that boy, he didn't seem like someone who Elizabeth would date. Well, she was proved wrong - not once but _twice_.

"Y'know darling," Jessica sighed, "Perhaps you should face the facts. I've seen the way Mark looks at you, and it's a look a boy would only have when he's in love. I should know, I've lived in this village my entire life and the habit's of boys are obvious to me. Maybe you should give him a chance, because I don't think Brandon is completely over that Solarian princess either."

She winced slightly at the mention of Solaria, reminding herself that her ex-husband was still residing there. She quickly brushed herself off, reminding herself about the _ex_ in front of husband. She walked over to Elizabeth and tucked back a strand of her daughter's long brown hair. She gave her a small kiss on the forehead, before squeezing Elizabeth's hand once. Jessica bent down and smiled to her child, before whisphering into Elizabeth's ear, "You never know Liz. Think about it, okay?"

Then she turned around and walked off into her bed room. She needed some quality time with her television, to get rid of the thoughts of her ex-husband. She just hoped Elizabeth would be okay...

Back at the table, Elizabeth sat there, thinking about what her mother had just told her. She looked outside where Mark was helping some village folk chop down some trees for the camp fire. She smiled to herself, and without noticing gave a small wave to him. He turned around and grinned, waving back. Elizabeth looked into his eyes....they were so blue, she could get lost in those shining pools for days. He gave her thumbs up and took another strike at the tree. The brunette quickly woke herself up from her trance.

"Maybe Mum's right?" Elizabeth sighed. Her gaze wandered to her spell phone, maybe she could call Brandon? His spell phone _was_ speed dial 3...Elizabeth put her head in her hands. She really needed to think!

With another sigh, she pulled herself off the wooden chair and made her way to the front door. She looked back at her mother's room, pondering on wether or not she should write a note. After a few seconds, she decided against it. Her mother would be fine...she shook her head and opened the door and making sure not to be heard, she slipped through and silently closed the door. She paused, to see if her mother would come open the door again. When nothing happened, she breathed out, relieved. Then, she slowly turned towards the thick forest and creeped towards it, blending in with the shadows.

The wind rushed to her face as she reached a familiar thicket of red roses. She needed a really quiet place that nobody knew about. Somewhere far away, yet in reachable distance. She needed to go to somewhere real safe. Her mind whirled with places to go to, but as she looked into the maze of flowers, trees and poisonous red roses, she knew exactly where to go. Her legs moved fast, as she ducked through the trees, the familiar path of the forest stretched out in front of her.

She needed to escape....so that she could think things out properly.

* * *

**ZENITH**

**_T_**ecna wondered aimlessly around her large house, her shiny silver laptop tucked under her right arm. It had been quite a while since she had visited her parent's house, they were usually out on some major scientific breakthrough. Tecna sighed to herself, curling her short purple hair. Timmy was out with her parents checking out Zenith's technology, something that she didn't understand. She herself had grown up with all this technology, so she couldn't figure out why it was suddenly the target intrest of both her boyfriend _and_ parents.

Sometimes she thought that maybe Timmy was more interested in computers than she was. And she was the _fairy_ of technology! She sighed to herself, thinking about what the other girl's would be doing right that moment. Stella was probably buying the whole Solaria, she thought silently. Chuckling to herself she sat down on one of their lounge room couches. She flicked open her laptop and typed in a few words on Magic Search. Within seconds a large screen popped up, displaying a series of words and codes.

"Hmm..." Tecna muttered, navigating her way through the screen, "I never thought Earth would have so many protective codes....I s'pose they never thought some inter-galactic person would try to hack into their system. God, this technology is so old....it reminds me of Bloom's old mobile phone. I wonder..."

Suddenly the screen disappeared and a large picture popped up. Tecna smile wavered as she saw her mother and father looking down at her, expectantly. They looked rather angry, and Tecna couldn't help but notice a confused Timmy in the background. She winced, she was pretty dumb-founded too. Where did they come from? She'd expected to tune into Bloom's magi-cam...not get scolded by her parents who were still in Zenith's city halll, showing off their work to her boyfriend. Besides, how could they reach her, unless they used a video-call?

"Tecna Digi Zed, what do you think you are doing?!" Her father scolded, over the screen. Tecna winced. "Your mother and I have the house programmed to notify us whenever magic is being used to get through the magic barrier. _What_ are you doing with Earth, Tecna?!"

"Dad-" Tecna protested, moaningly, "I was reaching my friend Bloom! Ms Faragonda sent her to Earth because her realm-"

"Oh!" Her dad growled, dramatically throwing his hands in the air, "Nonsense! Next you're going to tell me that she's the lost princess of Domino and she controls the ancient power of the Dragon!"

"Ummmm....Dad...she does have the-" Tecna tried again, hopelessly.

Before she could say anything else, the screen blinked off and Tecna sighed, crawling off the sofa. It seemed like she was one big disappointment to the family. Sure, she was the fairy of technology, but it seemed that it was nothing to them. Tecna sighed, pacing across the room. She wished she was with the girls again, they all loved her and didn't care if she could carry the family's legacy or not. She closed her eyes, thinking of how much fun they could be having.

Tecna balled up her hands and looked up at the ceiling. She was standing right under a large hole which was the remnants of an antenna coming off from that morning. Without realising what she was doing, Tecna transformed into her Enchantix and fluttered out her wings. She needed to go away...not for long...just enough to get her mind straight. She bent her milky white knees and jumped off, fluttering her wings through the evening sky. She didn't even stop for a moment.

She flew straight up, higher than any fairy had ever flown before. Soon she was face-to-face with glittering stars. One caught against her wing, ripping it slightly. Tecna shrieked in pain, though she knew no-one would hear her. She was in the universe now and nobody could hear her. Tecna moaned as the rip became bigger and she tried jerking it away, but it ripped more and more. Soon, her wing was ripped in half and Tecna was in a great deal of pain.

"A fairy's wings are part of her....they are attatched to her body..." Tecna muttered to herself, clutching her wing in agony.

Her feet slipped against the stars surface and Tecna fell backwards, screaming in horror.

She was going to die!

* * *

**HARMONIC NEBULA**

**_M_**usa smiled to herself as she danced along with the meledious sound of the piano. She swayed her hands, pointing her toes and twirling around to her father's song. It felt so nice to dance to the music with her dad, this was the first time they had done anything like this in years and years. Still smiling, Musa opened her mouth and started to sing. Instantly, the room was filled with her rich notes and even Riven, who'd been sword-fighting with a potato sack, stopped to listen.

"Musa...that was great!" Her father exclaimed, he jumped off the small stool and scuttled over to her, "You sound just like..."

The musical star turned her head towards her father and hugged him, small tears begining to stream down her own face. His face was now streaming with tears and he whisphered rather hoarsely, "Just...like...your mother."

"Nice job...Musa?" Riven's congratulating tone soon turned to a worried one, "Musa? Are you okay...are you-are you crying?"

Musa sighed sadly as she broke away from her father, tears mixed with her mascara. Riven sighed to himself, not knowing what to do. With his left hand he stroked away her tears and pulled her in for a hug. Once she was in his embrace, Musa started sobbing uncontrollably. Her father stood back, crying softly to himself.

"Riven..." Musa choked out, "I miss her so much..."

---

**_M_**usa walked across the corridor, humming her latest song, "When I look at you, I can defeat a thousand soldiers. When you talk to me, I feel like I'm the strongest person on world. When I'm with you, I could do anything I wanna do. Cause when I'm with you, there's a feelin' so strong, I can't describe it. There's magic in my heart, and I know that's true. Whenever ever I'm with you, there's magic in my heart and I think you feel it too. Magic in my hearrrrrt...."

She stopped humming the song, when she reached a door she didn't know was their before. It's knob was boarded up, and it looked like somebody didn't want her to see what was inside of it. Curiously, Musa lifted up her hand and did an unlocking spell Ms Faragonda once thought her. She'd used to sneak into her room after curfew, but she daren't tell anybody (_especially _Griselda) that! Quickly she slipped inside the room and gasped at the sight.

It was her mother's old room! It was pink and red, with music instruments everywhere. Musa felt something wet on her cheek and brushed it off. When she turned around, she saw two large, framed photo. The first one was of her mother and father's wedding day and Musa couldn't help but smile. They looked so happy, her mother was in a long red wedding dress and her father was in a tuxedo, clasping her hand as if they were the only to people alive. The second one, made Musa tear up again. Her mother sat on a wooden chair, her black hair tucked back into a ponytail and next to her was Musa's father, looking like he won a million dollars. In her mother's arms was a baby girl, which was all wrapped up in white sheets. Musa walked up to the picture and touched the baby's face, it had black hair and was smiling happily.

"Oh Mom...I wish you were here with me..." Musa sobbed.

* * *

**ANDROS**

**_L_**ayla turned over in her soft blue bed, digging her face in one of her pillows, trying to sheild her eyes from the light. It was the fourth morning of their adventure, and she knew that she really should start, but a few more days on Andros's rocky beaches wouldn't hurt, right? Smiling to herself she closed her eyes, softly, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Before she could drift back into sleep, one of Andros's maids came bustling in, looking very troubled.

"Your highness?" She asked nervously, bowing in front of the sleeping princess. She bowed so deep that she stumbled on her own feet and ended up sprawled in front of Layla's bed. Layla herself jolted out of bed at the loud noise and smiled down at the maid, who was now blushing majorly. Layla put out a hand and the maid grabbed it, thankfully.

"Um...yes...thank you, your...um...highness," she stuttered, brushing her green hair. "Um...well...your mother...I mean Queen Andrea...would like to see you. She said that you should meet her in the dining room....I mean the study...no, I think it was the court room..."

Layla grinned, she liked this maid's personality. It was obvious that she had never been given a task like this before, so Layla decided to cut the young girl some slack. She was stumbling on her words, babbling about how she swore that she knew where the meeting was. The Tides princess cocked her head, happily, "You mean the royal balcony?"

"Um...yes...how did you..." She trailed off and curtseyed yet again.

Layla laughed, "Honestly, you don't have to do that. Just ask your friends in the palace, I'm cool with you treating me like an ordinary person. And anyway, my mum loves the balcony's view. She uses any chance to meet someone there!"

Stilling smiling, Layla turned towards her closet to get ready. She reached towards a purple top, but stop when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched onto her belly and reached for the top. It was the remnants of Elizabeth's 'evil' period. She'd gone crazy for revenge, and in the process she'd taken some of Layla's Enchantix. Apparently, it was more intense than when she first thought, because according to both Ms Faragonda and Enchant's nurse, their was a mistake.

Because the adventurous princess drew her power from water, when she earnt her Enchantix, the power water magic mixed with the normal water in her body. The spell Elizabeth used to deplete Layla's Enchantix, was designed especially for her. Back then Elizabeth didn't know that Layla's power was Morphix, she just thought it was water. So the spell was instructed to take away all the magical water from her body. Unfortunately for her, the spell backfired and it ended up taking much more than it was first intended to. It took away a small part of Layla's Enchantix and her life force, weakening her. It shouldn't have been that easy, but with Elizabeth's Enchantix and the fact that she was a fairy, it made the whole process a lot easier. So, even though Elizabeth returned Layla's Enchantix, she couldn't 'return' Layla's 'life force'.

It was all very complicated, but there was one thing that was absolutely certain to the Andros Princess - she _had_ to get her Fairix!

---

_**Q**_ueen Andrea wandered around the large throne room, awaiting the arrival of her daughter. She'd spent some time in the balcony, but soon a treacherous storm approached, so she'd had to back out on their plans. Outside the castle, thunder was striking and the people of Andros were hiding in their houses for cover. Nobody wanted to get caught in this storm, it was dangerous even for a fairy of immense power. Rain was pelting down and lightning was striking bare ground, some forests even caught on fire and grass was charred terribly. Even the oceans seemed to be in a bad mood. Waves were crashing everywhere and the current was strong, brushing large clumps of seaweed onto the banks of all the beaches. Andros was in uproar.

Layla walked into the throne room, rather uncertain. The whole scenario seemed fishy to her, she'd never been called to see her mother privately. If she ever did, she was either in very big trouble or something really important was going on. Usually, it was some big gala event that her mother would throw, either that or Solaria was having _another_ one of their famous parties. Layla fiddled with her hair, something she never did. Biting her lip she forced herself to walk up to Queen Andrea and greet her mother.

"Layla, my dear," Queen Andrea began, "Your father and I had a meeting a couple of days ago, something very important. The matter was then brought to the attention of the Royal Court and we all decided-"

"Um mum?" Layla interrupted, quite aware that it was rude to interrupt a person of higher rank than you, "Why are you telling me this? I mean no offense or anything but I'm really not interested in some court matter. It is your job, right?"

Andrea sighed, deeply, "Layla, we didn't talk about 'court matters' we talked about...you."

Layla raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "_Me_? What about me?"

"Your...future." Andrea told her, biting her lip. "Layla, your father and I have decided to marry you off to Nabu...in two weeks."

She winced as Layla blew up, "TWO WEEKS!? MOTHER HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!? I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT WE'D GET MARRIED WHEN WE BOTH FELT THE TIME WAS RIGHT! MUM, HOW COULD YOU?!"

Andrea responded as calmly as she could, "Sweetie, the whole court said it was appropriate...we are growing old, and you are fresh in your days of youth and we need someone to hand over the throne. Besides, I want a grandaughter or grandson to spoil."

"GRANDAUGHTER? GRANDSON?" Layla yelled, "YOU'VE ALREADY THOUGHT THAT FAR!?"

"Honey..." Andrea tried.

Layla stormed out of the room, boiling with rage. How could they marry her off to Nabu? Sure, they were in a really happy relationship, but were they really ready for marrige. She placed a hand on her throbbing head, ready to scream her head off. Before she could speak though, five maids rushed up to her, holding up various items. They blocked her path and started babbling different questions at the same time, each of them said something different.

One held up two cloths, "Princess Layla, would you like white napkins or blue?"

Another one held up four different flowers, "Would you like rose, daffidol, daisy or frangipani?"

The third held up a notebook, "What will be the theme of the wedding? White or Blue?"

Another held up two fabrics, "Should we use ribbon or silk?"

The last one spoke up, "What should the menu be? How about the sitting arrangements? Guests?"

The princess shreiked in anger. She couldn't take it anymore! Without another word, she stormed out of the castle, her head burning with rage. She opened the double doors and the wind rushed to her face. Thunder crackled and rain was pouring. It reflected Layla's mood perfectly. Without another word, she stomped across the sandy beaches and through the raging storm. The tides wet her feet and her feet were getting all sandy. Lightning crackled around her, but yet she didn't stop.

How could she do this to her?

* * *

**LINPHEA**

**_F_**lora was in a very good mood. Earlier that day, Helia had surprised her by taking her out on a romantic date into the gardens. They had a fun picnic and then she returned home to help her mum with a batch of chocolate cookies, her favourite. Then, the two had gone out into the gardens so that Flora could practise her magic and her mother could do the gardening. After that, Helia had spent some quality time with her and he'd shown her some of her gorgeous pictures.

Right that moment, Rose qas getting really excited. Flora had promised to show her little sister her old hideout in the woods. When she was younger, she'd go in there whenever she needed to be alone or if she was just bored. After a few moments of walking along the forest trail, Flora took a right into the thick woods, with Rose right behind her. After five minutes of silence, they approached a secret clearing in the middle of the forest. It was the most beautiful sight you would ever see in Linphea.

In the middle of the clearing there was a short tree stump and surrounding it was rare and beautiful flowers. While Rose admired them, Flora breathed in the fresh air. This clearing had so many memories in it. She wandered over to the tree stump and spotted something glinting in the sunshine. Without a moment's thought, she pulled out the shiny piece of metal. She was surprised to see that it was a small pink diamond in the shape of a flower. Remembering Ms Faragonda's words, Flora opened her locket and placed the diamond inside.

She was surprised to see it fit perfectly, and she could almost here a little click. Instantly the locket began to glow in a soft pink colour. Flora gasped in delight, it really was a sight!

"It's so beautiful," Flora murmured, "I really must tell mother...and Helia."

* * *

**HARMONIC NEBULA**

**_M_**usa collapsed on her mother's bed, exhausted. She smiled up at the ceiling and turned on her side. She was surprised to see a small glint under her mother's pillow. She put her hand under it and pulled out a small red ruby shaped as a small music note. Musa smiled to herself and clasped it in her locket, after thinking about Ms Faragonda's words.

It glowed red and Musa gazed at it in awe. It really was beautiful.

* * *

**WILLA**

**_E_**lizabeth sat, huddled up, in her old tree house. She had gone there everytime she felt sad or angry, back when her mother and father were together in Willa. Sighing, her mind flicked to Brandon, then to Mark. She closed her eyes and when she opened it again, there was a silver diamond in her palm. Her eyes widened and Ms Faragonda flashed into her mind. She closed her palm around the diamond.

She found her key!

* * *

**ANDROS**

**_I_**n a dark cave by the sea, Layla sat. She was in tears after hearing what her mother had decided. Her temper had gone as soon as her energy had, and now she just sat there in a corner, crying. A single tear dropped down onto the ground and Layla stared after it, surprised to see a sudden sparkle. She closed her eyes, thinking she was crazy, but when she opened her eyes there was a small purple diamond. Layla bit back a gasp and clutched it in her hand, only one thing going through her head.

This was the thing Ms F told them about - the key!

* * *

**SOLARIA**

**_S_**tella opened her eyes, looking around to see where the ring had brought her. She was surprised to see it was her old sun-room, her secret hide-out behind Solaria's palace. She sighed and dropped onto her knees, tears spilling out of her eyes. She stayed there for two hours, crying her heart out. When she finished, she wiped her eyes and held up her ring, which transported her back to her room in a flash. When the sceptor disappeared, in it's place was a yellow diamond, sparkling as much as the sun.

Stella gasped - her key!

* * *

There adventure was beginning...

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, this chapter is done! I know it took a really long time, but I wasn't feeling that much encouraged considering I only got two reviews. Thanks to those who gave me a review, by the way! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my beta reader, _Stills and Photographs_. Anyway, I know y'all are reading my fanfic and Thanks, really. But I would LOVE it so much if you could leave a review - even a short one! It means so much to me...Honestly!

Anyway, the next chapter will focus on Bloom and it will be pretty short if you compare it to this LONG chapter! =D ! Anyway, a tiny bit of Stella/Brandon fluff. Brandon is repenting his descion *oooooh* ! Also, minor Musa/Riven fluff too. I think I made Riven too soft....Anyway, Review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

In the next chapter another character will be introduced, but that's your only preview! ;) You'll have to review for the next one...

Cheers,

Skylar Stars xoxo


	6. Tecna, Tess and Tayla

**Dear Diary 2:**

**The Legendary Eight**

**Summary: **The Winx's life turns around when they are set to go on the biggest adventure ever, with their newest member Elizabeth. The boys are set to come to and the Winx don't know how they'll cope. With awkward moments, sweet memories and a new enemy rising, this is one adventure you don't want to miss!

**Rating: **T – some action themes may frighten young readers, mild romance and fictional characters and beliefs.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club! The only thing I own is the plotline, Elizabeth, Tess, Marnie, Nola, The Legendary Eight, Mark, The Dark Lord, Zargo, Lianne, Eric, the nymphs and various other ORIGINAL characters. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Thanks to**_**: **Stills and Photographs_ my beta reader!

**Special Requests: **None, really!

**Recap:**

Brandon leaves Stella a memory book in hope to rekindle their relationship, but unfortunately it becomes the opposite and in tears Stella transports herself to an area behind the Solarian Palace and finds her Key.

Elizabeth has a heart-to-heart talk with her mother about Brandon and Mark. Confused, she runs deep into the forest, back to her old treehouse. Inside there, she has a good cry and finds her Key.

Musa sings for her father and he tells her how much she sounds like her mother. After an emotional session, Musa wanders around their house and finds a room that is boarded up. She unlocks it to discover her mother's room, in which she finds her Key.

Flora shows her sister, Rose, her old hideout, a clearing in the forest. There she finds her key.

Tecna has a fall-out with her parents, while trying to contact Bloom. She flies up as high as she can, but eventually injures herself and makes a pitiful fall from the sky.

Layla has a meeting with her mother, who tells her that her marriage to Nabu will commence in two weeks. In anger, she storms outside into a raging storm and throws herself into a nearby seaside cave. There, she finds her Key.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Tecna, Tess and Tayla**

**_B_**loom scrambled onto her glossy bike, followed by an eager Kiko. She smiled as the wind hit her face and she started pedalling forward. All this tension between Sky and her was getting to her head and she didn't know how to deal with it. So, she did the first thing she thought of and hopped onto her bike and went on a quick cycle through Gardenia. Of course, being Bloom, she couldn't help but make a few stops on the way. After all, it had been months since she'd last seen anybody.

"Bye Bloom!" Tayla said, happily waving her hand. "Come visit me later, okay? I'll gather Mira and Bria, we can have a girl's night out. Like in middle school, okay?"

The red-head smiled back at her old best friend, "Sure Tay, I'm pretty sure I'll be here for a long time!"

Giggling, she pedalled away, occasionally turning to wave at Tayla. Smiling to herself, she kept pedalling. She heard Kiko give a shrill cry from the front basket and Bloom's eyes flashed open. Before she could register what was going on, she had flown straight into a person and stumbled three feet back. Kiko bounced over to her, departing himself from the basket of her broken bike. Groaning, Bloom sat up to take in who she had crashed into. She looked up at the gleaming red scooter and the person with familiar black hair.

"Mitzi," Bloom said, disgusted.

Mitzi looked up from her scooter and groomed her long black hair. She looked down on Bloom, from her orange glasses. "Hmm...so you're back from reform college? The studies there must be very poor, considering they'd let you on break. Shouldn't you be going through exams right now? Where are those pathetic friends of yours?"

"They're not pathetic!" Bloom growled, clenching her fists.

Mitzi snorted, disdainfully, "I suppose you're right. They're _beyond_ pathetic."

---

Bloom sighed, climbing onto her bike. She'd managed to revive it with a simple repairing spell, but Mitzi was another thing. As much as she'd tried to keeep her anger in check, Mitzi's rantings made her lose it and she'd ended up singing the hep of Mitzi's newest dress. She wrinkled her nose as she thought about Alfea. If anybody had seen her, she'd be in definite trouble. Thankfully, though, Griselda couldn't suspend her magic now that she didn't attend Alfea.

The red-head tapped her foot on the pedals and started the bike. She weaved through the trees and wentto the first place she could think of - the park. After a few minutes journey, Bloom stepped off her bike and collapsed on a nearby tree stump. She really needed to learn how to control her powers better, if she accidentally lost control, she could set fire to the entire Gardenia...or worse. Bloom sighed again, tucking her red hair behind one ear.

She closed her fist and then slowly uncurled it, revealing a shiny jewel in the shape of a heart. Bloom gasped and slowly brang it up to eye-level. The shiny metal glinted and Bloom wandered what it was. She closed her eyes and when she opened it, she saw her locket was glowing an eeire blue colour. The jewel was glowing too, and it was pulling itself towards the locket. Bloom tried to pull it away, but the jewel repelled against her force. Soon, it had joined itself with her locket, much to Bloom's amazement.

Suddenly a light flashed from Bloom's locket and a small picture of Stella materialized. Stella looked worried, but once she registered Bloom's face, she sighed in relief.

"Oh Bloom! I've been trying to contact you for hours!" Stella said in relief.

Bloom looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"What you've found is your Key, the one Ms F told us about." Stella explained, "I've already contacted all the girls and they've found their Keys too. Except....Tecna. Nobody can get in touch with her, not by cell or magi-cam or anything. Her parents can't find her either...it's like she disappeared off the face of the Universe."

"Oh." Bloom said, worried. "I hope she's okay. But Stella, what happened to you? You look like you've been crying..."

Stella sighed, "Long story...anyway, I have to go now. Musa's calling me and I have to give her the good news..."

"Good news?" Bloom asked, looking at her oddly.

"Yes," Stella replied, rolling her eyes, "You found your Key right? The girl's can now contact you without going through magic barriers. By the way, you'll know if somebody's calling you when you feel something through you. It's different for each girl. When you get a call from me, you'll feel it on your ring finger. Musa's is on your ear and Layla's is on your ankle. Elizabeth's is on your nose and Flora's is on your waist. To get the call, touch your locket. It took me a while to figure that one out, so I thought you might want to know."

"Ok," Bloom thanked, "Thanks Stell. So I'll catch you later?"

"Yup. I'll Key-call you. Bye." Stella said.

Bloom grinned, "Bye."

---

The fiery princess played with Kiko's soft ears, humming a tune to herself. Her red hair fell to her face as she reflected on the fun times she'd had when she attended Alfea. Then the recent events of the year floated to herself and Bloom found herself wondering how you could become such close friends with the person you were enemies with. Of course, she meant the Winx and Elizabeth, who'd worked on getting her revenge on the other six girls for some time now.

Bloom curled a lock of red hair around her finger and watched as Kiko bounced off her lap. He swayed for a bit and then hopped off into the bush, pointing his blue ears in Bloom's direction. Clearly, he wanted her to follow him. Confused and perplexed, Bloom stood up and followed her hyper bunny into the woods. She noticed that the farther she went, the more off the forest trail they went. At first the fire fairy thought that her bunny was playing tricks on her, but soon she came to a small clearing and she saw a pretty blonde-haired girl talking to a muscular man.

The girl glanced in Bloom's direction, but the princess managed to mutter an invisibility spell just in time. The girl shook her head and went back to her chat with the man, obviously she had sensed Bloom's presence.

---

"I don't Reggie," The girl sighed, "I shouldn't even be here right now...I'm supposed to be at college."

The man, Reggie, also sighed, "It was Lilli's orders, Tess. You have to obey them, wether or not she is your headmistress."

"I know," Tess said, "But I miss Marnie so much!"

Reggie spoke next, "Tess, you have a mission here. If you go back, you'll be in danger!"

"I can be protected," Tess protested, "I've already missed half of the college year and I missed graduation..."

"You graduated," Reggie interrupted, "Just not in the place you were supposed to."

Tess whined in protest, "If I go back, my father will alert all the security. Remember Reggie, I'm Princess of Creatia _and_ a full-fledged fairy."

"_Just _because you earnt your Enchantix!" Reggie cried.

Tess's eyes widened as she hissed, "Stop talking so loud or you'll blow your cover! Ms Faragonda will not be happy if you do! Even if I graduated from Alfea, we both are under the protection of Ms F!"

"Shesh," Reggie growled, "Well, I'm going to contact Lilli to tell her your...lack of co-operation. Your tutor, Mr Mogg, will arrive in a few days. He's making sure he knows everything about Enchant's syllabus. Now, I'll leave you and stay out of trouble!"

"Hmmf." Tess said, stoutly.

---

Bloom un-did the invisibility spell and decided to confront Tess. She had heard enough to know that she wasn't a typical Earth girl. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows. The girl, who hadn't noticed the determined red-head, was clenching her fists and glaring in the direction that Reggie had gone. She hissed at the trees and whipped around, shock instantly appearing on her face. She looked at Bloom in surprise and obviously had no idea what to say.

"So," Bloom said, trying to break the awkward silence that hung in the air, "Creatia, huh?"

Tess looked at the girl in front of her, realising that she'd heard her entire conversation with Reggie, "Um...it's just y'know...role-play."

Bloom saw that Tess didn't want to reveal anything, so hiding a smile, she said to Tess, "Okay, um...do you mind if I join you? Role-playing?"

"Oh...okay..." Tess said, combing back her silky blonde hair.

---

"Hi, my name is Bloom Peters."

"I'm Tess Alexandra Sterell. Well, Princess Tess of Creatia, in role-play."

"Okay, well then I'm Princess Bloom of Domino. Well, I guess I'm not really, because it's all frozen."

Tess cocked her head, shocked at the words which had come out of Bloom's mouth. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Bloom noticed the girl's shocked expression and continued.

"I'm a fairy and I control the Dragon Fire. I used to go to Alfea, school for fairies and I'm part of the Winx Club. In my freshman year I defeated three witches who had stolen my powers. In my next year, I battled against the Shadowhaunt master, Lord Darkar but instead I ended up turning evil. Though, my boy - I mean _ex_-boyfriend saved me. In my last year at Alfea, I fought against Baltor, this creepy dude with the same power as me! Anyway, now I go to Enchants College."

The blonde-haired girl shook her head, and looked at Bloom with wide eyes. "Is this still a role-play?"

Bloom laughed at Tess's reaction and shook her head, "No. I heard enough from that previous conversation to know that you were not from Earth."

"That's why I felt a presence in the forest..." Tess realised, "You did an invisibility spell, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Bloom said, sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"So..." Tess said, running a hand through her blonde hair, "I guess I should tell you about myself?"

Bloom grinned, "Yeah."

---

"I'm Princess of Creatia, realm of creativity. I'm the fairy of jewels and I have one sister, Marnie, fairy of glitter...or you could call it sparkles. I was _supposed_ to graduate last year at Alfea, but Ms Faragonda sent me on this big mission like days before graduation day. Midst of our war with Baltor too! Anyway, I'm supposed to be looking for something and recently I found it, so I've been trying to persuade Reggie to send me back to Magix."

Bloom looked at Tess, curiously. The two girls were walking around the forest, with Kiko cuddled up in Bloom's arms. "What were you supposed to be looking for? I mean...you don't have to tell me, but..."

Tess laughed, "It's okay. I was supposed to look for this immense power...like an Enchantix boost-up...It's called..."

"Fairix?" Bloom interrupted. She giggled at Tess's expression, and pulled out her locket in explanation. "Yeah, apparently I'm supposed to look for it too. Along with Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Flora and Elizabeth. I came here because technically...Domino is frozen."

"I wonder why? I'll have to ask Ms F when I go back to Magix." Tess said, "Anyway, you said that guy who saved you from Darkar...you know Sky? He's your ex-boyfriend? I thought you guys were like the strongest couple in the entire Magix! What happened?"

"Well..." Bloom began, uncomfortably.

* * *

**ZENITH**

**_T_**ecna's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. The events of the previous night flashed into her head as she turned her face around, to examine her wing. She sighed when she saw the big rip and quickly de-activated her Enchantix. She lifted her head up to take in where she was and she gasped when she saw the place she had landed. She looked around at the familiar icy floors and the view of the entire Zenith, she had been to this place so many times before she had entered Alfea!

The first time she had come here was when she was looking for reception on her laptop. She'd transformed into her new Winx and she flew and flew until she landed on an icy mountain-top, where she could access everything in high-speed. Ever since then, she'd always come to this same spot. Tecna smiled to herself and moved her hands around, trying to feel for her phone.

She soon found it and lifted it to her face. Next to the similar green phone, there was a shiny little emerald shaped like a chip. In the middle there was an engraved 'T'. Tecna gasped at the sight and lifted it up to the sunlight.

"According to my calculations..." Tecna muttered to herself, "This is purely magic and it looks like it materialized only now...I think I was meant to find it..."

* * *

**A/N:**

Not as short as I intended it to be. I split the whole thing with Tess and Bloom up because I just didn't know how to flow it. Sorry, I'm in a very crappy mood. Anyway, I KNOW there is a lot of conversation, but I can't just get Tess to suddenly say that she's from Magix, can I? Well, hope you enjoyed and ONCE AGAIN: pardon my writing - I'm feeling VERY crappy now!

Review!

xox Skylar Stars


	7. AN: Sorry

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm really sorry to say this...**

**But I might be quitting this story.**

**Why?**

**Well, I've not got even one review for a while,**

**(except for musalover and I was really touched that**

**you took so much time to give me all those reviews,**

**I'm sorry to disappoint you).**

**And besides, I've sort of lost interest.**

**I might continue this story if you really want me to,**

**but I'll probably have to get a couple of reviews for that.**

**I'm sorry to Stills and Photographs, musalover and everybody else out there,**

**I'm sorry I might be making you read and edit an un-finished story.**

**I'm really and truly sorry,**

**But maybe there is some hope.**

**If I get a few reviews (5 at least), I might continue.**

**By the way, this is not just some lame-ass way to get reviews,**

**Honest.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry guys, and I promise if I feel up to it, I'll try my best to finish this chapter.**

**And I'm sure not all of my stories will finish this way.**

**Sorry.**

**Skylar Stars _xx_**

**PS: I'll miss you guys.....but theres still a chance I'll change my mind, I just need some encouragement. Review if you want to, I don't think it'll really matter if I quit this story anyway.**

***tears* Sorry *tears***


	8. AN: Competition

**A/N:**

**I had lots of reviews saying I shouldn't quit this story,**

**I was SO touched, and thank you all so much.**

**I've decided to continue this story, thanks to you guys!**

**But...**

**I was starting to write the next chapter today,**

**and I realised my brain was completely blank.**

**I have WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Euurgh!**

**I can't think of anything to write,**

**so I would really love it if you could give me a few ideas.**

**If I could get an idea from my reviewers,**

**I could dream on it and build up on it.**

**I'll make it a contest.**

**---**

**BEST IDEA CONTEST**

**_How to enter:_**

**Write a review (or PM me) about what you should think should happen next.**

**It can be about couples, Ms F, the council...anything!**

**If you want you could even create a character and add the Legendary Eight!**

**Anything you want!**

**I will choose the best idea and I'll use it.**

**_Details:_**

**Just describe the idea in as much detail as you like.**

**Also, put in your name (or your Penname, if you want).**

**_Prize:_**

**Unfortunately, I don't have any prizes to give out.**

**But, you will get recognition.**

**The chapter will be dedicated to you AND you will get your name/Penname**

**mentioned at the VERY beggining of the story, so everyone can see.**

**Also, I will give you a special preview of ANY TWO chapters you want.**

**AND I'll post the next chapter up and when you read it,**

**you can think 'If it wasn't for me Skylar would have quit this story'.**

**=)**

**_Deadline:_**

**The competition starts on the 24th of October.**

**All ideas must be submitted by the 1st of November.**

**So start thinking!**

**---**

**This is SkylarStars, signing OFF.**

**xx Skylar**


End file.
